Mold apparatus for forming urethane foam parts includes a mold cavity part and a cover as shown in anyone of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,629; 4,734,230; 4,793,784. While such apparatus is suitable for its intended purpose, certain formulations of foam precursors can cause a reaction in which the top surface of the molded part is adhered to the cover by a bond force which is sufficient to cause the molded part to be lifted with the cove when it is removed to demold the part from the mold cavity part. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,548,451 and 3,624,672 show molds for forming foam material. They do not disclose mold breakers which hold a part in a mold base as adhesion is broken between the molded part and a mold cover.
If the molded part remains connected to the cover it can scrape against the mold cavity part as the cover is removed so as to cause damage to the molded part resulting in undesirable scrap.
In order to prevent such damage, in prior mold apparatus of the type shown in the aforesaid patents, the person demolding the part had to hand hold the molded part in the mold cavity part as the cover was opened. Such manual mold breaking slows down the molding operation in an undesirable manner.